


Of princesses, criminals and tbd

by chicklitbitch



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU technically, F/M, Pre-Canon, oldies from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: Pre-canon, as this was written before season 4. Jeff goes to the hospital where Annie works after an injury, and they end up spending the night hanging out together.





	

  
"Would you stay put?" Annie said, trying to keep Jeff's head steady while applying the stitches. He was shivering, and though he blamed most of that to him being soaking wet in a cold ER room (in the middle of November nonetheless), he knew that the presence of a certain petite brunette wasn't helping.  
  
"I am. It just stings a bit" he answered, looking sideways at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mister tough man, this will be over in a minute. And i promise your precious forehead won't be damaged." she finished the last few stitches and after settling down her first aid kit, she gave a quick look at her work.  
  
She put her index finger on her chin, contemplating.

 

"That's not bad at all." she said, then she smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
"Thanks, I get that a lot." Jeff smirked.  
  
"Dumbass." Annie murmured playfully smacking his arm, before getting up from her chair and stretching out her stiff muscles." I guess I’m gonna go now, it's ten to midnight. my shift 's almost over. You need a ride home? I’m not sure you should drive in your conditions. It’s already a miracle you didn’t kill yourself on your way here"  
  
"Actually, I’m gonna have to stay here for the night. The doctor said that as a precautionary measure I’d better stay overnight and then get an MRI in the morning. If everything's fine, which it should, I'll be home by tomorrow, don't worry."  
  
Annie leaned over the door, uncertain about what to do. She was terribly tired from the shift (she recently realized being a nurse was harder than she thought; after two weeks at the hospital, she still had a hard time adjusting to this new routine).On the other hand, she didn’t feel like leaving one of her best friends alone, waiting in a hospital room the whole night ... a few more hours in the building wouldn’t hurt her much, right?  
  
"I'm staying with you" she quickly mumbled.  
  
"Annie, you don't have to just because you feel bad about me... you're probably exhausted, go home. I’ll call you tomorrow" as Jeff said that, he laid on the small cot and closed his eyes ,crossing his arms over his stomach. Annie left the doorstep and came closer, sitting on the cot's edge, facing him. Jeff opened his eyes, sensing her presence.  
  
“Jeff, it's no big deal. I don't pity you, I just wanna stay here because i care about you and i enjoy spending time with you. We’ll watch tv, eat snacks from the vending machines... well I will, you obviously would never do that to your temple.” she teased him.

  
“Fine.” he lift himself up, hands resting on the surface of the cot, feet dangling off the edge.”But i get to choose what we watch. No romantic Sandra Bullock bullshit or any stuff like that! or Inspector Spacetime! Deal?”  
  
Annie frowned “deal” she said, shaking Jeff's hand in agreement.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. A tall, blonde nurse in her forties made her way into the small room. “Mr. Winger, your room is ready, if you wanna follow me”. He and Annie got off the cot, heading out of the room.  
  
“Go on, I’ll just go change from my uniform. I’ll see you later” Annie uttered, lightly touching his arm as she left for the locker room. Jeff waited for her to disappear behind the corner before following the tall nurse down the hallways.  
  
~  
  
Jeff had already set in his room and was now laying on the bed watching a Family Guy re-run when Annie finally arrived. She got rid of her scrub and ponytail, and was now in a blue sweater combined with matching floral skirt and flats. Her hair were loose, falling freely over her shoulders.  
  
“Hi!” Annie smiled peeking from the door before entering the room, hands full with any kinds of snacks “I've brought food. There are some chips, crackers, chocolate bars, pretzels, jellybeans, and sodas.” she said, throwing the items on the end of the bed “Oh, and i bought some weird dietetic stuff for you, i have no idea what it is, but it looks disgusting enough for your standards.”  
  
“Annie, you could feed an army with that, or at least Troy for a couple of hours, which is a lot considering his metabolism. You didn’t need to bring all that stuff”  
  
“I know, but i wanted to. This way it feels more like a slumber party” she said, gesturing Jeff to scoot over to make her space on the bed.  
  
“Annie, we're in a hospital. People are dying all around us. There's not much to party about” Jeff answered, moving to his left, letting Annie comfortably settle next to him.  
  
“Gee, thanks, party pooper.”Annie retorted, chewing a blueberry jellybean, before sticking out her purple tongue in his direction.   
  
“People just can't appreciate honesty nowadays...” Jeff commented sarcastically.  
  
“Tsk ... speaking of honesty, you still haven't told me how you got that on your head.” Annie pointed at the wound above his right brow.  
  
“I … slipped in the tub” Jeff admitted, mindlessly flipping trough channels.  
  
“don't you have an adhesive applique?” Annie asked.  
  
“a what?” Jeff turned to look at her.  
  
“You know, that adhesive sticker you put on the bathtub or the shower so you don't slip? didn’t The Big Bang theory teach you anything about bathroom safety?”  
  
“First, those things look stupid, no way I’m putting them in my house. Second, i don't watch that crap... if i wanted to spend half an hour hearing nerds making bad sex jokes i would have joined Greendale's comedy club"  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of that too cool for school attitude?"  
  
"Nah, and I’m, pretty sure you meant commons sense."  
  
"Whatever. So, let's see, what does your _common sense_ suggests we should watch tonight?" Annie asked, making sure to air quote "because you've been flipping trough channels for the last twenty minutes with no luck. Gimme that." she grumbled, taking the remote from Jeff's hand. She switched channels for a few seconds, before settling for The Breakfast club.  
  
"That's what I’m talking about. Is this cool enough for you?" Annie asked in a challenging tone.  
  
"Duh. everyone likes The Breakfast club, come on"  
  
"fair enough. _Bender_ " Annie declared, as the movie began.  
  
They sat silently for the rest of time, except for a few reenactments of the best quotes and some sporadic comments.  
  
As the credits stopped rolling and the music faded away Annie sat straight and looked at Jeff  intently "who do you think i am?" she asked shyly, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
Jeff frowned and met her gaze "what do you mean?"  
  
"From the movie. Everyone fits a character from the breakfast club. I mean, you're clearly a Bender, but i'm not sure who i am. Most of the days i feel a Claire, some other an Allison, some other a Brian."  
  
"Can't you be all of them?"  
  
Annie hesitated for a second, playing with her sweater's hem. “I don't know. Can anyone?"  
  
"Well, we're human beings. we're everything and nothing. You can't put yourself in a box just because it makes you feel safe. That' s not how it works... why are you asking me all this stuff?"  
  
"No reason. I 'm just really tired, I'm Goldblooming, sorry to bother you. We should probably just sleep. Goodnight" she said, turning her back to Jeff and resting her head on the pillow.  
  
"Annie," Jeff grasped her arm, making her turn her head to face him, "You know you can talk to me, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know" now she was facing him completely. Jeff shifted and laid on the bed too, head resting on the other side of the pillow.  
  
"It's just ... i like being a nurse but, it's tough you know? the things you see.. even for me it's not easy. there are some days I’m not sure i can do this, sometimes i feel like I’m missing something, but I’m not sure what. You know, for a few weeks, after our yam trial i though about changing major, to forensics."  
  
Jeff frowned, surprised "so, why didn’t you?"  
  
"I guess i had everything planned and i was already three years into college, i didn’t wanna be the kind of person that keeps changing major every semester and ends college without a decent degree. I feel so stupid now."  
  
"You're not stupid. And if having these kind of doubts makes you an idiot, then we're all idiots."Jeff took a pause and sighed "Can you keep a secret?"

 

Annie gave him a wide-eyed a look that could only mean _what do you think?_  
  
"Ok. I got a call a couple of days ago, from Dean Pelton."  
  
Annie looked at him, puzzled "What did he want?"  
  
"He made me a proposition. Not _that_ kind of proposition or at least, not only. Let's not talk about that. Anyway, he said they need a new teacher in their Law Department."  
  
"Wow. are you gonna accept? i mean, I’m sure the pay won't be remotely close to the one you'd make as a lawyer."  
  
"I know. but with Alan getting Ted's place it's hard to find a Law Practice who can take me, especially with my record. we' ve been graduated for six months now, and I’m still struggling. Plus, I’m not sure i can do this anymore, at least not they way i did it before. You know they used to call us The Litterbugs, because of all the garbage we put back on the streets?"  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"I know that I’m not that guy anymore, I’m not sure what i can do. I guess we'll both figure it out eventually. For now, we can just sleep on it."  
  
"Yeah, good idea i can't keep my eyes open" Annie answered, "Night Jeff. and thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime." he whispered, and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Annie was woken up by the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. When she turned around she saw Jeff, standing in front of her. She took a few moments to adjust to the morning light and stretched her arms, yawning loudly.  
  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Jeff asked, sitting on the edge of the bed  
  
"It could've been worse. I had good company. Plus, I was so tired i probably would've fell asleep on rocks. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight-thirty. I already had my MRI, and everything's fine, so when you're ready, we can go."  
  
"Ok, just give me five minutes." she answered, voice still raspy, heading towards the small bathroom in the room.  
  
As Annie was combing her hair, Jeff heard a tumbling noise coming from her direction.

 

"You hungry?" Jeff called from the other side of the room.  
  
"A bit" Annie chuckled.  
  
"Do you wanna go to Denny's? there's one down the street, we can walk to it in five minutes. take it as a thanks for staying over with me." Jeff suggested.

  
Annie exited the room, adjusting the buttons of her sweater

 

"Ok. i can't wait to eat something decent. _the cafeteria food here is disgusting_ ". she whispered wrinkling her nose .She then paused and asked "So, anyway, did sleeping help you made up your mind about the Dean's proposition?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So, what will you do?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet. Spoiler alert. You're gonna have to wait like the others"  
  
"Look at that. Now who's the one spending too much time with Abed?" Annie smirked before continuing "You're such a tease."  
  
"You love that." Jeff retorted, as they made their way out of the building.  
  


 

 


End file.
